Motherhood
by lawandordergirl
Summary: Olivia was raped 5 years ago and has a daughter. Reviews. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Motherhood

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up.

Authors Note-There is a lot of talking in the story. So don't get mad by all the 'dialogue'.

Prologue- Olivia was raped 5 years ago. She got pregnant and had a little girl. Olivia is struggling just like her mother. She is now becoming her. Her daughters name is Andrea.

Chapter 1-This Morning

Olivia woke up tired on the couch. She was drunk last night so she must have passed out. She woke up remembering her daughter had school. It was 7:49.Her daughter was going to be late for school. Most of all she was going to be late for work.

"Mommy I'm going to be late for school. What's for breakfast?" she said hoping she wasn't going to be hit. She didn't get an answer.

Olivia got up and used the bathroom. While she was brushing her teeth she told Andrea to put on her clothes, socks and shoes. Olivia took a shower trying to remember what happened last night. She got out five minutes later and picked out her clothes. She chose a white tank top under a baby blue shirt with some black pants. When she left her room she saw Andrea eating some cereal.

"Andrea what happened last night?" Olivia said as she grabbed some special K. Andrea started crying. Olivia didn't know why her baby girl was crying.

"Drea why are you cying, answer me now," She said furious.

"Last night you were drinking that stuff in a bottle and when I asked you why you were drinking you got mad. You went in the kitchen hit that bottle on the sink. You hit me with it," she replied crying. Olivia didn't know why she would ever hurt her child. She hugged her daughter. They put on their coats and locked the door. Olivia drove her daughter to school in twenty minutes. She opened the door and let her daughter out.

"Andrea, I am going to pick up from school. Tomorrow I got the day off so we can do whatever you want to do, ok." She said knowing she was late.

"Okay, Mommy can we talk when you home from work."

"Alright, Drea act good okay. Love you."

Olivia got in the car as she saw her daughter go to class with one of her classmates. Olivia was glad she had someone to care about. She turned the radio to any station. She heard a song that got her attention.

_We've been to strong for to long. (And I can't be without you baby)_

_And I'll be waiting up until you get home. (Cuz I sleep with out you baby)_

_Anybody's who's ever loved ya know just what I fell to hard to fake it nothing can replace it_

_Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby _

Olivia listened for the name of the song. The song was over by the time she got to the precinct. She looked at the picture of her and Andrea and thought about all the things they went through. Olivia went into the precinct. She noticed she saw a familiar face.

"Hey partner!" Elliot exclaimed as Olivia entered the precinct. She wondered why he was so happy.

"Hey, I woke up late again. Do you want to guess who turned of my alarm, took a short nap and told me it was time to get up?" she said as she poured John's cold bitter coffee sipping some of it.

"Drea did all of that," he said surprised a little five year old girl did all of that. Elliot and Olivia sat down and got started on some paper work. As they finished 5 cases, Cragen had called his best detectives into his office.

"We got a case. A little girl 6 years old was molested by her uncle, shes at Saint Margaret's.

January 27

9:45 a.m

Saint Margaret's Hospital

Room 312

Olivia and Elliot walked in the hospital.

"Hi, Im detective Benson, this is my partner detective Stabler were looking for Anna Davis," she said looking in her notepad.

"Oh she's in room 312."

They went to the elevator and Clicked on the third floor. Olivia was trying to think really hard about what happened last night. She didn't even remember if Andrea had homework or not. All she knew is she was drunk last night, and it felt good. Olivia wanted that hear that song again so she could by the c.d for it.

"What did you last night?" Elliot asked Olivia pacing back and fourth on the elevator.

"Well last night we did homework, ate and watched a movie and went to sleep in my room." She said knowing she was lying. They got off the elevator and went to Anna's room. When they got in the room they saw a small blonde little girl. She was playing with her teddy bear and watching television. Olivia and Elliot entered the room.

"Hi I'm Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. Whats your name." They both knew her name. They wanted to see if she would talk to him and open up to them.

"My name's Anna," she said in the same sweet voice Andrea says when she wants the newest doll on the market. After awhile they talked to her. One of her personal interests was coloring. She had said what happened between her uncle and her. They left the hospital.

January 27

1:30 p.m

1-6 Precincts

Olivia and Elliot were at their desks. She looked over the clock and saw that she had 40 minutes to get her daughter. During that time period Munch and Fin went to get Anna's Uncle. She finished filing all the last cases that occurred over the last month. She got so involved in her work she last track of the time.

"Olivia, it time for you to get Andrea," Elliot said to her hoping she was paying attention to him.

"It is time to go get her from school," she said looking down at her watch. "I'll see you later," That was the last thing she said to him. She went inside Captains office and said she had to go and get her. He let her go. Olivia was at the school in 20 minutes. Andrea walked over by the car.

"Mommy you're late," she said clutching her hand on her hips.

"Sorry, I got so caught up in my work. Do you want to go and get something to eat?" she said opening the car door for her daughter.

"Okay but I want McDonalds," she said buckling up her seat belt. They drove to McDonald's and went through the drive way.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take you order?"

"Yeah, I like a cheeseburger happy meal, 2 Mcflurries, a chicken salad with ranch dressing and a large sprite," Olivia said looking at Drea and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"11.14, Pull up to the window." Olivia pulled up and handed the lady the money and got 8.86 as her change. She drove up to the other window and got her food. She handed it to Andrea to hold. As she pulled off she checked the food, she saw they had the order right so she pulled off. They were at the apartment in 40 minutes. They got out the car. Andrea grabbed her backpack and her mother's paperwork. Olivia grabbed the food and locked the car door. She caught up with her daughter and opened the door to the apartment building. While she locked it back up Andrea ran up the stairs. She heard Andrea out of breath and told her not to run up the stairs again.

Olivia and Andrea ate their food. While Olivia loaded up the dishwasher Andrea put up their shoes. After that they did homework and paperwork. They watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: The song in the story was Be Without You by Mary J.Blige. The album is The breakthrough in case you want to hear it or download the song. This is the first chapter. Feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2Where's Daddy?

Chapter 2- Where's Daddy?

A/N- Thank you LivELRocks a lot, and everybody else for my first reviews. You read why Olivia hit her daughter. You need to download or listen to Be Without You by Mary J. Blige for this chapter. It will help you picture it better. Here it is again- BE WITHOUT YOU by MARY J. BLIGE.

Prologue- Olivia has today off and Andrea has no school but she has more homework let's see what they will do on a Saturday Day.

Olivia woke up with the TV on from last night's movie. She turned it off and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a 5 minute shower. When she got out she put on a pink and white striped shirt and some jeans. She blow dried and combed her hair. She walked over to Andrea and woke her up she was in a bad mood.

"Mommy why do you have to wake me up, leave me alone, im tired," she said moaning and groaning about having to get up. Olivia let her be and she let her sleep for 30 more minutes. She tried again to wake her up again except she got the same response. Olivia went into the kitchen and got a cup of coldwater and came over to Andrea and poured it on her. Andrea jumped straight up and stared yelling at her mother.

"Mommy leave me alone, let me just go to bed leave me alone, I got homework," she said yelling at her mother. She went into her room and started crying. Andrea fell asleep. Olivia came into Andrea's room and rubbed her back. Olivia stared talking to her, but it wasn't doing any good. Olivia left the room. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some Special K. While she was eating she remembered what would of happened if she would of said that to her mother. She would have been hit real hard until she started bleeding. Olivia didn't know why Andrea was in a bad mood. Olivia went in to her room twenty minutes later she went into the room. Olivia woke her up and Andrea got mad at her. Andrea got up from her bed and ran into the bathroom. Olivia chased after her. Andrea locked herself into the bathroom and started crying again. Olivia knocked on the door and started talking to her.

"Andrea I'm sorry if I woke you up except its 9:00. Andrea what did you want to talk to me about," Olivia wondered if she would talk to her. She wished she knew why her daughter was so upset.

"Mommy can I talk to you while I finish my homework," she replies to her mother still crying. She got up and opended the door. She went into the kitchen and ate her some Lucky Charms. Olivia got Andrea's back pack and took out her coloring paper. She walked over to the living room table and took out her crayons. Andrea joined her and they got started on her homework. Olivia sat on the floor so they could have more work space. Olivia grabbed a purple crayon and helped Andrea color some of her butterfly. Andre started talking to her mother.

"Mommy where's daddy," Andrea asked her mother. Olivia put down her crayon and started to cry. She told Andrea to come and sit down on her lap.

"Well Andrea here is the story of your father. One day I was walking home from work and he grabbed me from behind. He blind folded me and he also drugged me so I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in a warehouse. I was so tired. I heard a man and when I reached for my gun I couldnt get it because he had taken it. He grabbed me and he raped me over and over. I was gone for 2 days. I tried to answer my cell phone but I couldn't get it. He took it and broke my cell phone. He kept on drugging me. I had on the blindfold the whole time. When I came home I was so hungry and tired I, I wanted to take a bath. I called grandpa Cragen and he told me to meet him at the hospital. When I got to the hospital I asked the doctor if he could check me out to make sure I was fine. He gave me some birth control but it didn't do any good. One month after I noticed I started throwing up and when I went to the doctor he told me I was pregnant. Grandpa Cragen and Uncle Elliot helped me file a police report and when you turned five they told me they couldn't find him. That's the story of your father." Olivia managed to tell the daughter the cold truth about him.

Andrea grabbed her math homework. While Olivia put the coloring homework in her folder Andrea started adding and that's when she remembered something. Her mother went into the kitchen and started making some spaghetti.

"Mommy do you want to her what I learned from Nancy at school," she asked her mother while she was making their food.

"Here it is 1+1 isn't 2 when your with me, C aint after A and B when you with me, 1+1 aint two when you with me, C aint after A and B when you with me," she kept on saying that over and over and louder and louder until Olivia snapped.

"Andrea go to your room right now," she yelled at her daughter.

"I don't have to," Andrea said in a smart attitude knowing she was in trouble.

"Right now or your going to get hit, your choice," Olivia started looking at her daughter coming toward her pointing the finger that meant go to your room.

"No, I'm not going to you can't make me," she said to her mommy.

"If you don't go to your room and clean it up on 30 minutes then you will eat cereal until I say so. You won't be eating another hot meal for awhile," Olivia responded to her daughter coming toward her. Olivia hit her on her butt. Andrea ran to her room crying. She shut the door and closed the door. She got started cleaning up her room. She put all her clothes in her clothes hamper. She put her dolls in her toy chest. Olivia came into her room when Andrea was almost done.

"Mommy I'm not done yet please let me finish, I'm sorry," Andrea said crying her little heart out. Olivia hugged her. She let her finish and she got her spaghetti. Olivia was having a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Please stop please, why are you doing this to me," Olivia said crying._

"_Please I beg you I'm tired and I'm hungry let me go home please."_

"_Why,_ _what did I do?"_

_End of Flashback_

"Mommy why aren't you saying anything," Andrea tapped her mother on her shoulder. Olivia snapped out of it. She finished her food and took her and Andrea's plate.

Olivia went into the kitchen and loaded up the dishwasher while her baby girl played with some of her dolls. Olivia started pouring her some vodka and started laughing. If felt so good for her. She drank a whole bottle and was about to start on another. She was starting to loose it. She told Andrea to go to bed. Andrea went to the bathroom while Olivia was drinking. Andrea came back and Olivia started talking crazy to her.

"I want you to go to bed, see you in the morning." Olivia was moving back and fourth.

"Okay," Andrea started laughing. She ran to her bedroom with her teddy bear.

Olivia got another bottle after another she felt so good. She had 7 bottles of vodka. She turned on the television and started watching some of it. She passed out after drinking all of that vodka. Olivia went to bed on the couch.

A/N- While you guys were sending me reviews I was thinking about what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Runaway

Chapter 3- Runaway

A/N- Andrea knows a lot for her age, however she is a brat. Olivia however is going to stop before something bad happens to her.

Andrea woke up and brushed her teeth. She went over to her mother who was passed out on the couch. Andrea shook her so she could wake up except she didn't wakeup. She shook her harder and harder until she plopped down and the floor and started crying. Olivia woke up and turned to Andrea who she saw crying. She put the bottle of vodka on the table and looked at her daughter. She picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Baby what's wrong," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Andrea started crying even harder.

"No I wasn't dead I was just passed out, I'm sorry if I scared you," Olivia put her daughter on the couch and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and ran some bath water.

"Andrea come here," She yelled so she could her. Andrea ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of her mom.

"Let me see you back," she asked her. Andrea started to hesitate. She started running away but Olivia grabbed her shirt and pulled Andrea to her. She lifted up her shirt and to her surprise she saw 5 big brown bruises on her. She was in total shock she barely could say anything. She put her shirt down.

"Andrea did I do that to you," Liv was surprised she didn't even remember hitting her that badly.

"You only did that when you were drinking," Andrea started walking away. Olivia grabbed her wrist so she could come back.

"Andrea don't let anyone see your back. If they do both you and I can get in trouble, okay," Drea nodded her head and ran to her room. Olivia got in her bath water. She was so shocked that she saw all those bruises on her back. Five minutes later she got out of the tub. Olivia put on some jeans, a pink and white stripped shirt and her baby blue socks. Soon as she got out of her room her daughter was dressed in a pink shirt, some jeans and some Care Bear socks. They both put on their shoes and coats.

9:30 a.m

April 8, 2006

McDonalds

Olivia parked her car and got out. She opened the door for Andrea and locked the doors. They ran across the parking lot. Andrea opened the door for Olivia. They found a spot to sit down in. She took of her jean jacket and ordered her food. Her total was 6.38. She handed her that exact amount. Liv got her food 3 minutes later. She poured herself some coffee and Andrea some orange juice. She gave Andrea a McGriddles, and a hash brown. Olivia had the same thing. 10 minutes later they were finished with their food. Liv threw away their garbage while Andrea put on her coat. She grabbed her Jean Jacket they left McDonalds.

30 minutes later they were at the zoo. They got out the car and locked the doors. They walked up to the gate and Liv paid the entry fine for them to get in. The first thing they saw was a giraffe. Next they saw a seal. Andrea saw all the animals in the zoo. After 3 hours at the zoo they finally came home. Olivia asked Andrea how her day was at the zoo. She said that she enjoyed it very much and she would like to go again. They went home in 50 minutes.

Andrea and Olivia walked into her apartment. Liv put up their coats as her daughter put up their shoes. Andrea asked her mother if they could talk. Her mother quickly sat on the couch.

"Mommy, can I have a little sister or brother," she asked putting on the puppy dog face. Olivia's eyes opened up widely.

"Andrea, I had you because I wanted to. Andrea I had had you because I love you," Olivia looked at Andrea and hopped she would understand.

"Mom I'm lonely here, I don't have anyone to play with. Mom please."

"Andrea I said no. You are my miracle child. You are my only child. I'm not going to have 2 or 3 more of you. Andrea I'm sorry but no," Olivia looked at Andrea. She started crying until she said something smart.

"I'm going to tell you hit me," she said in a sassy, smart attitude to her mother. Olivia got up and looked straight down at her.

"Andrea if you tell anyone you will be taken away and put in another home. I could lose my job. You are not going to ruin it for us. Andrea I will never be able to live with you anymore. Do you understand?" Olivia sat down a put her face in her hands.

"I'd rather live with someone who has kids and who is not drunk every night." She rolled her eyes at her mother. Olivia looked straight up at her and slapped her.

"You act like a little brat. Go to your room right now." Andrea started crying. She ran to her room and put on her pajamas. Andrea laid down on her bed. Olivia went into the kitchen and got some water. She went to bed not drunk tonight. Andrea got up and grabbed her backpack. She took her books out and put some clothes in her backpack. She put on her shoes and coat. She got left her apartment. Andrea walked down a few streets. She gave up and said to herself she rather live with her mother. She started crying again. A person had parked their car on the side of the street. She looked up and saw it was Uncle Elliot.

"Hey Andrea, what are you doing over here at 10:00." Elliot rubbed her back and she stopped crying. A police officer came over to them.

"Sir were're going to have to arrest you for kidnapping," the officer said to them.

"I detective Stabler Manhattan Svu, this is my partners daughter," Elliot flashed his badge to him. The officer left. Elliot asked her if she wanted to go home. She refused to go home. Elliot took Andrea to his house. He opened the door for Andrea to walk in. She asked him where the bathroom was. Elliot called Olivia.

"Benson."

"Liv its Elliot. I have Andrea over here. I found her in the street, crying."

"Andrea and I had a fight earlier. Can you tell her I said good night?

"Will do."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Andrea ran her self some bath water. She got in the tub. She had poured herself too much soap. She got some in her eye. She started screaming. Elliot ran in the bathroom and cleared her eye put. He looked at her back and saw all the bruises. He was so surprised to see that she had all those bruises.

"Andrea did Olivia give you all those bruises," he questioned her. Andrea got back started crying.

"I don't want to be taken away, please don't tell, please," she begged him. Elliot gave her a towel. He left the room. Andrea got out and asked where she could sleep. He toke her to the guest bedroom. He told her good night and she went to bed. Elliot put her things in the room. He went to bed.

The Next day

Elliot and Andrea woke up they got ready to go back to her apartment. Olivia woke up she turned on the T.V. and watched some of it. Elliot and Andrea were at the apartment in 45 minutes. Olivia buzzed them up and they came upstairs. Olivia hugged Andrea. She ran to her room while Olivia and Elliot were talking.

"Liv why does Andrea have all those bruises on her back?

A/N- I had a rough week. So here is the chapter. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Kidnapped: Part One

A/N-I would like some reviews once in a while but for now I will keep on writing. A good song to listen to while reading this chapter is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I like the song. I was listening to all the songs on my computer and I thought this would be a great one for this chapter. When I saw the video it showed a little girl listening to her parents argue. R&R.

"_Liv why does Andrea have all those bruises on her back?"_

Olivia looked at Andrea. She started crying. Liv looked at her like why. Andrea ran to her room and shut the door. Elliot was waiting for a response.

"What are you talking about?" She was shocked that he knew the truth about what was going on.

"The 5 bruises on her back, the ones she said don't tell because she didn't want to get taken away," Elliot wanted an answer he didn't want to tell Cragen she had been abusing her daughter. Olivia didn't answer. She looked at him real dirty.

"It's none of your business what is going on between me and Andrea," Olivia wished he'd get out her face. She knew that soon as she left she was going to beat her. Elliot still looked at her just waiting and waiting. "What the hell are you looking at, do you have a problem or something," She was ready to smack Elliot for looking at her. "No do you," Elliot got up and went to the kitchen. Olivia watched him. He lifted up the lid on the garbage and saw 15 bottles of vodka in the garbage. He put on his latex gloves he had in his pocket when they had an investigation. Olivia put her had down in shame while he put the bottles in 3 rows of 5. She got up and came over to him. She got so pissed off at him for going through her garbage. He looked at her like why are you drinking all this.

"Do you have a problem now," Elliot asked her. Olivia put her hand on her mouth. She was so mad she didn't feel like speaking right now.

"I don't have a problem Elliot my daughter is fine."

"Liv what did you do on Thursday, tell me the truth."

"I came home I threw my keys on the table. Andrea started acting like a little bad ass brat. I started ignoring her. I started drinking. She kept on starting on her bull shit and I finally snapped. I went into the kitchen banged the bottle on the counter and hit her. After I hit her 3 times I let her go. I had it with her. I gave up and fell asleep on the couch. Elliot it has been hard raising her. You don't know what it's like raising a little girl who is acting spoiled everyday and being mad at the person who put her in you. I can't get rid of her now. I'm stuck with her. She was right she would have done better off in a damn foster home. She doesn't even look like me she looks more like her father that she looks like me. I had enough of her. I'm tired of trying to please someone who doesn't even appreciate it. I would have done better off without her. If could go back in time I wished I wouldn't of had been raped. I wished I would have gotten an abortion. I give up I quit." Olivia said yelling. Andrea heard her. Elliot looked at her then he finally left. She locked the door behind him. Andrea stood in the door way. They both went inside their rooms and stared crying, they didn't want to leave their rooms so they both watched TV. After that painful morning Andrea and her mother both took nap.

8:00 P.M

Sunday, April 9

Benson Residence

Dinner Time

Olivia had ordered a pizza for them to have for dinner. She wasn't in the mood to cook tonight after what happened earlier. The pizza came 45 minutes later. She gave the man the money and locked the door. The delivery man had given them 1 large bag of fries and a sprite to go with their pizza. Olivia placed the food on the kitchen table. She knocked on Andrea's door and told her in a sad voice dinner is ready. Andrea put down her dolls and sat down at the table. Olivia poured her a cup of pop and gave her some pizza and some fries. She had the same thing for herself. It was the quietest dinner they had since the day before Andrea was born. Andrea threw away what ever was left on her plate and put her plate in the dishwasher. She went to use the bathroom and took a shower. Olivia threw away her plate and threw out the trash just in case someone can over and saw all the bottles of vodka in her trash. She went upstairs and locked the door. She laid down. It was her turn to cry now.

2:00 a.m

Monday, April 4

Benson Residence

Olivia and Andrea were sound asleep in their bedrooms. 2 strange men had broken into the building and were at their apartment. One of the men drugged Olivia and carried her so. The other drugged and carried Andrea and took both of them. They were tied up, blindfolded and taken somewhere mysterious. They took Olivia and Andrea into a strange room. The man who took Olivia tied both of them back to back. He asked Olivia for a number to call. She gave him this one.

3:00 a.m

Monday April 4

Stabler Residence

Elliot laid down in his bed looking at his ceiling. His phone was ringing.

"Stabler."

"Your partner has 8 hours to live her daughter has 10"

Elliot hung up his phone and called Cragen.


	5. Chapter 5Kidnapped part 2

Chapter 5-Kiddnapped Part 2

A/N- I haven't been typing in a while. I hope you like this chapter. I saw "Saw and Saw 2" and I noticed how they torture people I will write one way how he will torture them. Can I please get more reviews? In the last chapter I only got 5 reviews. I read this book and a nickname for Olivia is Olly or Olli. So I'm going to sometimes say Olli. Cool. Don't read if you never saw the movie don't read it. I saw the movie it was a waste of time.

Prologue- In the last chapter Olivia and Andrea were taken mysteriously. This chapter you will see why the 2 men took them. In this story I will make Olivia older and years will pass. So I want to make her 35 years old.

_Elliot laid down in his bed looking at his ceiling. His phone was ringing._

"_Stabler."_

"_Your partner has 8 hours to live her daughter has 10"_

_Elliot hung up his phone and called Cragen._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia woke up coughing. When she tried to open her eyes she noticed she couldn't feel her hands and she had something in her eyes. She called her daughter but she didn't hear anything. She waited and she started to panic. Andrea started waking up and coughing. Olivia started tearing in her eyes.

"Andrea are you okay," she said in a shaky voice. She waited for a response and got one.

"I'm okay mommy, mommy I'm scared," Andrea started coughing along with her daughter. "It stinks in here," Andrea began to breath heavy.

"Its Chlorine dioxide," Her mother said trying to think why someone took them. Olivia didn't know what to do. She felt someone over her he started smelling her neck. Olli moved her neck to the other side and he slapped her.

"Long time no see Olivia, how's our baby doing." The man had looked at them tied back-to-back he came over to his daughter. She was so frightened Olly noticed the voice, from the night she had gotten pregnant with Andrea. Andrea didn't know what to say.

"Mommy why did he say 'our baby,'" Andrea didn't know why he said that.

"Dear Andrea I am your father, your mom couldn't see me then and she can't see me now. I love you Andrea." The strange man said to her and kissed her on her lips. Andrea started kicking and he let go. Olivia said to him, "You sick son of a bitch." He came over to Olivia and slapped her. He took the blindfold off her eyes. Olivia jaw dropped in spite of disbelief she finally saw the man who put Andrea in her. The only thing Olly could do is try to take Andrea out and let her go. He came around to Andrea took the blindfold off her. Andrea looked at her mother who didn't know what to do. He separated them from each other. She saw the man that took them was her ex-boyfriend, Andy Eckerson. Ollys jaw had dropped. She was completely speechless. She found out her ex was her child's father. How this of could happened.

"Surprise," Andy said looking at him.

"Why Andy, why did you have to rape me, why did you take us, why," Olivia could say anything else. He was the person who put Andrea in her. Andrea looked at her mom as while started coming near her. Andy looked straight up in her eyes. He turned around and started looking at Liv.

"Olivia ever since that day at SVU I wanted you. I loved you Liv and you broke it off. You said you had too much sympathony in you life and you support and all that other crap in you life. I hated you when you said that. It was your fifth year at SVU. Now it's your eleventh year. So a little while after that I took you for two days to make sure you understood me, how muched I loved you. Liv you must think I'm dumb. A cop knows how to cover his tracks better then the average rapist. But you would know that. Liv I cleaned up after myself. That's why you co-workers could get a trace. I quit my job because I knew you would tell that someone raped you. Don't worry Liv if you wanted to live you team would look for you."

Olivia and Andrea had both passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot caught up with Cragen at the precinct. Elliot looked so worried that he almost had a nervous breakdown. Cragen walked in al little after Elliot had walked in.

"Elliot tell me what exactly happened?" Cragen had asked is a calm voice.

"I was sleep and I got a phone call from a strange man and he said the Olivia has 8 hours to live and Andrea has only ten hours to live. Then I called you." Elliot was frightened for what could happen to Andrea she was like a daughter to him since Kathy had took the kids.

"Call Fan and Much and tell hem to get their ass down here now." Cragen went over to Olivia's desk and looked at the picture of Andrea and Liv.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Hours for Olivia to live

6 Hours for Andrea to live

Olivia had woke up. She had still noticed she was still tied up. Except she was in the bathroom with Andrea, she was across from her. She was chained up at her ankle. "Andrea," She called had called in a low voice. Andrea had moaned. She was tried she dint know what happened. Drea started waking up. They had started crawling toward each other. They were able to grab each others hand. Olivia had started talking to her.

"Andrea I'm sorry," Olivia said to her coughing and holding her daughters hand.

"Mommy what are you talking about," Andrea was tired. She was tuning in and out.

"For everything, Andrea when I found out I was pregnant with you I cried. I never thought I could raise a child. I didn't see myself having a little girl. I wasn't ready for it. I got my surprise later when I had decided to keep you. I was so busy, managing a baby and a job. I was ready for change and I had it. I did like having the baby shower and buying you crib and everything else. When you were born I always sang to you when you would cry in the middle of the night. I was tired but I had fun. When you were 9 months old you began to walk. You were always sleeping when we went somewhere but you did cry often. Your first world was mommy. I was so happy when you said mommy. You put a smile on my face that day. Then it went down hill, I guess we couldn't hold it together because while you were four I started drinking. My money was always gone from buying you clothes, toys, food and everything else you needed. I was really busy. I just wanted to relax but when I tried you needed something. That's why I drank because I didn't know the right way to raise a child without their father and I didn't have one so that's part of the reason. Andrea I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you but you behavior has got to change." Andrea looked at her mother and said to her, "That's Okay," Andrea had replied to her. Olivia began to sing to her one of the songs she sang to her as a baby:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Olivia and Andrea started smiling and laughing at each other. They were just glad to see each other. Olivia had started staring at the TV screen. Andrea looked to see what her mom was looking at. The screen had come on.

"Hello Olivia and Andrea how are doing during your last hours," the man had said in a low, scary and shadow voice. She was terrified. "Were going to play a game. The game of survival. I chose you two because you are unthankful for life. The gas you're breathing in is chlorine dioxide. It will tear you inside out. The door will open in 3 hours for you Olivia. Andrea has got to stay behind. If you take her you will be killed. But the gas can kill you in 2 hours. But when you were passed out I gave you some oxygen. Here is the clue for the game it is right here." She screen had showed the key behind Andrea's eye. "If you don't get the key you two will die together. The game starts now." Andrea had started crying because her mother's life was in her hands. Olivia looked at her daughter as if she was going to yell at her. "Mom please doesn't," she was so frightened she had started backing up in her corner. Olivia saw a small box. She went over and started to see if anything was in there. She found a small knife in their and a prepaid cell phone. She slide the knife. The both of them stared at each other. "Mom please, mom" Andrea had stared at the knife. Olivia had sat in the corner and looked at the ceiling. She noticed a small security camera. Olivia had called SVU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Hours for Olivia to live

5 Hours for Andrea to live

1-6 Precinct

Elliot and Cragen had been working since 2:30 in the morning. The phones were ringing nonstop; they had the CSU look all over her apartment. Olivia's phone was ringing. Elliot had picked the phone up.

"Stabler."

"Elliot it's me Olivia I don't have much time. I have 30 minutes to talk to you." Elliot had told everyone to be quiet so he can hear what she was saying. He put the phone on loud speaker.

"Olivia where are you at?"

"I don't know, I'm in a room with Andrea and this sick person is playing a game with us, My life depends on Andrea, Were currently breathing in chlorine dioxide, I have only three hours to live and Andrea has only has 5." Olivia had said that in a rush.

Fin had gone on his computer and typed in the information that she had given them and wrote down what the database had given them. He passed the paper to Elliot.

"Olivia did he show you a video?"

"Yeah that's when he told me about the game."

"What's the object on the game?" Elliot was hoping it wasn't going to endanger her life.

"To survive."

"Olivia how are you going to win the game."

"Right now we are both chained up at the ankle. The key to the chains in behind Drea's eye. I only have 3 hours left."

"How is it behind her eye?" He was surprised at what she said.

" I don't know."

Elliot had got mad about the game they were playing. He looked over at her clock and they only had 25 minutes left to talk.

"Were going to find you guys."

TBC

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter Please send a review.


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped Part 3

Chapter 6- Kidnapped Part 3

(A/N): I have been on vacation for a while and school has let out plus my computer lost my entire documents but I found them in my iTunes library. I am so sorry I didn't update the story. The name in the song in the last chapter is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I was thinking of nick-naming Andrea tu-tu, because my friend's name is Andrea and that's what we call her. Enjoy. R&R.

"_We're going to find you guys."_

Elliot sat down, shocked at what Olivia had told them. Cragen had moved him into the interrogation room so there wasn't as much noise in there.

"What did he look like?" Elliot was starting to get pissed at the fact someone had took Olivia and Andrea.

"He looked like a clown and…" Olivia said as she stuttered and cried.

"Olivia where did you find the phone at?"

"In a box that was in the corner."

"What all was in there?"

"The phone and a knife," she said noticing that the phone was making a weird noise and when she looked down at the phone it had a low battery.

"Damn it." Olivia said in a low voice.

"Why is a knife in there?"

"I just told you that he wants us to take out eye out so we can both live." Soon as she said that the call was dropped and the phone had turned off. Olivia slid down the wall and cried, what else could she do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1-6 Precinct

Elliot yelled to the next room call again. Thy redialed 5 times and they still didn't answer.

"We lost them," he said in a shallow voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Andrea stared at the walls for a few minutes until one of them spoke up.

"Mommy how are we going to get out of here," Andrea had asked still coughing.

"Mommy."

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't have an answer." Olli cried and waited.

"Mom I'm sorry," Andrea said as she had started crawling to her mother.

"For what?"

"Everything." Andrea said tuning in and out. Olivia looked down at her daughter as she passed out.

"Andrea, come back baby, Drea, please come back, please." Olivia shook her to see if she would wake up but she just looked at her mother. Olivia whispered to her "Don't leave me," as Drea left started closing and opening her eyes. She looked up as the t.v had turned on again.

"Hello Olivia is she breathing. So, what else can I do?" Olivia looked up at the screen and before she finally spoke up. "Andy you stubborn son of a bitch," she said in the tone that meant she was pissed. "You kidnapped us, and tied us up, just because I turned you down for a date a few years ago." Olivia shock her head in discuss before Jigsaw said something. "Andy isn't here Olivia, its only me and you. Do you want to see Andy, here he is." The camera had switched over and saw that his head had been bashed in and he was hanging by his neck. Then it turned back to him. Olivia was speechless. "There's a charger in under the floor, look for it." Then the t.v had turned off. She had got started removing all the tiles from the floor. It took her a half an hour before she found the charger. She looked around before she finally found an outlet. She picked up the phone and put it on the charger before she called again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 1/2 Hours for Olivia to Live

SVU Precinct

Elliot was in the bathroom washing his face until Captain spoke up. "Olivia called Elliot, and we think we found her."

"Where is she at?" Elliot said surprised that they were able to track them through the phone.

"Somewhere in Rockland County, New York." Cragen replied to his question. "I called their SVU and their looking for them right now."

"How long is it from here?" Elliot said as they started walking back to his desk.

"About 1 to 1 ½ from here." All the detectives who were working the case had gathered their things as they started heading towards the parking lot. Cragen and Elliot had begun driving toward Rockland County.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia looked around for awhile and then looked at Andrea's body. She didn't want to die like this, a room without any windows mother. Now she was alone in the world again. There were so many nights she wanted to just let go but the only reason why was Andrea, but they weren't that much different from each other. They both never knew the fathers that much, they both lived with their mother and their mother was always drunk. Olivia didn't know why she put herself through so much hell. 45 minutes had gone by. She called Andrea to see if she was still okay. She turned around and looked at her mother and told Drea in a low voice and said, "I love you." After Liv said that, they both had passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot and they guys were there in 15 minutes after they had passed out. They had the vehicles of the S.W.A.T team. They all had entered the building all looking around for Olivia and Andrea. It took them 15 minutes before they found them. Elliot rushed by Olivia and looked for a pulse; he noticed her breathing was slowing downand yelled, "I need a bus." They rushed them to the hospitalwithin ½ and hour.

TBC…..

A/N: I know it was kinda short. I am going to finish it between 1 to 4 chapters longer. All I can tell you one of them isn't going to make it. R&R. Who Do you think isn't going to make it?


End file.
